Secret under the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect
|status = Exists |era = !?3-#73 |creator = |current_owner = |former_owner = |notes = yes |first_appearance = 73-Mentioned |history = Origin This unknown item is burried under the Grand Middle Territory. The land above it was known as a mysterious ground ever since the Desolate Era and many unexplainable things had happened here. Desolate Expansion Era Tyrant explored this mysterious land during the Desolate Expansion Era. He discovered the Secret and used its power to create an invincible empire without equals. Later on he borrowed the Secret's power many times during his battles with Mortal Emperor. Eventually, Mortal Emperor defeated Tyrant, destroyed the Tyrant's Empire and created his own kingdom on its former territory. Mortal Emperor tried to use the Secret's power to forcibly connect and carry the Heaven's Will, but failed and died, while his kingdom crumbled shortly after. Mortal Emperor was too obsesed with the Secret, so after death his obsession gave birth to a yearning sentiment. His sentiment, powered and twisted by the Secret, had turned into a resentful monster. Emperors Era Seal Millions of years later Dark Crow led Min Ren to this place to establish the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Dark Crow wanted to obtain the Secret, but eventually gave up because of its evil nature. He and Min Ren then sealed the Secret and placed the Emperor Foundation above it. They also discovered Mortal Emperor's sentiment. Our of respect for Mortal Emperor's protection of the Human Race during his life, Dark Crow decided to not annihilate his sentiment and instead sealed him together with the Secret. From that day on Dark Crow always tracked this land. After countless years, from generation to generation, he was still observing this land, but nothing ever happened to it. Opening of the Seal At that time Mu Shaodi from the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect competed against Ta Kong for the Heaven's Will, but was outpowered. His brother, Mu Shaohuang, discovered the and, in desperation to obtain more power, Mu Shaodi opened Min Ren's seal. Alas, instead of power he found Mortal Emperor's sentiment who tried to escape from the seal and almost destroyed the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect in the process. Mu Shaodi and Sect's Elders were barely able to force Mortal Emperor back. Alas, they couldn't recreate Min Ren's seal, so they used two of Min Ren's Life Treasures and the Benevolent Saber to suppress Mortal Emperor. Even so, the Elders had to stand guard there and use their power to constantly support the suppressing formation ever since. The opening of the seal disturbed and awalkened Su Yu He's sentiment. Current Era Su Yu He told Li Qiye that she was awakened by the evil energy from the . Li Qiye believed that it was impossible, since he and Min Ren sealed entire place, but still decided to readjust his plans and check the situation in the near future. Around half a year later Li Qiye had finally decided to go to the Sect's Ancient Land to check the Secret's situation. . . . Years later Li Qiye came to the seal and tried to persuade Mortal Emperor's sentiment to leave the world. Mortal Emperor was unwilling to listen, so Li Qiye took out the Apricot Vase - Su Yu He's favorite vase that Mortal Emperor personally gifted to her when she married Tyrant. The Apricot Vase didn't have any power, but it reminded him about his guilt towards Su Yu He, it represented Mortal Emperor's inner demon. Li Qiye left the Apricot Vase to supress Mortal Emperor, since he can't fight his inner demon unless he lets go of everything. However, once he lets go of everything, he will finally dissipate and leave the world. |description = |properties = The Secret has a power that belongs to darkness and negativity. It can also prolong one's life; it allowed Mortal Emperor's sentiment to exist for millions of years. }}